Una nueva aparición
by Sayuri Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ran volviera a sospechar?, ¿se enteraría por fin de la verdad?¿Quién es Ayako?¿Y si hubiera otra persona encogida por la organización?¿Podría por fin Shinichi acabar con ésta?[ABANDONADO]


uNa NueVa aPaRiCióN  
  
- Capítulo 1: Unas gafas nuevas y pequeñas dudas  
  
Eran las seis y media de un día nublado y empezaba a oscurecer. Hacía poco que había llovido y el suelo estaba mojado y lleno de barro. En medio de una gran ciudad llena de atascos y gente, había un niño corriendo con un balón en la mano.  
  
- Mierda... ¡Llego tarde!... Ran me va a matar! ...  
  
Atravesó varias calles y al cabo de un rato llegó a la agencia de detectives Mouri, donde seguro que le esperaba una karateka enfadada.  
  
- ¡Ran-nee-chan ya es-to-y a-qu-í!,si-en-to ha-ber lle-ga-do tan tar-de- dijo el pequeño detective, sofocado por la carrera que se acababa de pegar.  
  
- Hola Conan-kun, ¿porque has llegado tan...?!Pero Conan-kun!, ¿qué te ha pasado?!Estás lleno de barro! ¡¡y te has roto las gafas!!  
  
Conan había llegado a la agencia de detective Mouri todo lleno de barro y sin los cristales de sus gafas.  
  
- Esto...es que estamos jugando al fútbol, y como esta todo lleno de barro, pues....  
  
Esto le hizo recordar a Ran algo de su infancia. Cuando Shinichi acababa los partidos igual que Conan-kun.  
  
"Es igualito a Shinichi". Pensó Ran  
  
- Conan-kun métete en la bañera y pégate un buen baño antes de que te resfríes, y ya mañana iremos a comprarte unas nuevas gafas^^  
  
- !NO!- dijo Conan.  
  
- ¿Eh..?. - Esto extrañó a Ran.  
  
"Ups, ya he metido la pata" y enseguida dijo. - No es que el Dr. Agasa me las puede arreglar no hace falta que vayamos a una óptica  
  
- Pero Conan, no vas a ir a molestar al Dr.Agase para que te haga unas gafas, mañana iremos a comprarte unas .  
  
- Pero....  
  
- Nada de peros Conan. Va vete a bañarte y cuando salgas iré yo  
  
~~~   
  
"Shinichi Kudo lo tienes bastante difícil", se dijo así mismo en la bañera. "Tendría que mentir cuando me revisaran la visión y encima tendría que llevar esas gafas durante por lo menos una hora", tiempo que le llevaría desde la óptica a la casa del Dr. Agasa para que le cambiara los cristales por unos sin graduar. "Buff..."  
  
- Conan-kun!!, ¿puedo entrar?- dijo Ran  
  
Esto sorprendió al Detective que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos  
  
- Eh?? No!!! Digo.. .Espera Ran-neechan que ahora salgo y tú te podrás meter.  
  
- No sino hace falta que salgas Conan-kun. He pensado que nos podríamos bañar juntos^^  
  
Esto provocó un claro sonrojo en el pequeño Detective, que se puso a imaginar lo que sucedería si Ran se metiera a la bañare con él, lo que provoco una pequeña hemorragia a la nariz.  
  
- Conan-kun paso, eh?. Ran abrió la puerta del cuarto del baño al mismo tiempo en que Conan salía y se ponía una toalla para que Ran no le viera sus partes más intimas. Ran entró con una pequeña toalla que le cubría su cuerpo. Esto volvió a provocar que a Conan le volviera a salir un chorretón de sangre.  
  
- Conan!! Estas sangrando!  
  
- Esto... No es nada. Yo...mejor me voy. – Dijo Conan con la cara roja con un tomate al tener a Ran tan cerca y tan ligerita de ropa  
  
- Pero Conan...! – dijo Ran extrañada  
  
Pero Conan ya se había ido corriendo hacia su cuarto rojo como un tomate.  
  
"Que extraño". –pensó Ran. - "No es normal que un niño se 6 años se comporte así"  
  
~~~   
  
Al día siguiente Ran y Conan se fueron a una óptica que había en Shibuya.  
  
- Buenas tardes – Dijo Ran. – Quería comprar unas nuevas gafas para el niño que ayer se las rompió  
  
- Muy bien, por favor pasen por aquí – dijo el chico de la óptica Entraron a una habitación pequeña donde se suponía que le iban a revisar la vista a Conan.  
  
- Esto Ran... que no hace falta que me compres unas....  
  
- Vamos Conan, no tengas miedo, que no te van a hacer nada.  
  
"!JA!, lo útimo que tendría era miedo a que le revisaran la vista" "Lo que si que tenía era miedo a Ran si descubriera que no necesitaba gafas." Se dijo a si mismo Shinichi  
  
- Haber siéntate aquí, ¿que letra pone?  
  
- Mmmm....- Era clarísimo que era una "r", pero no podría decirlas todas bien, pero tampoco quería que pensara el óptico que tuviera demasiadas dioptrías porque sino no le haría una gafas demasiado graduadas .- Una "r"  
  
- Vale, y aquí?  
  
- Mmm...- Era una Q.- Una "O"  
  
Y así hasta que el óptico le dijo:  
  
- Vale ya está. Ahora por favor pasad con mi compañera para elegir un modelo de gafas.  
  
Eligieron unas gafas sencillas pero bonitas. No eran tan grandes como las otras, pero no demasiado pequeñas para que después el Dr.Agase le pudiera poner el dispositivo que permitiera a Conan mediante un localizador encontrar a una persona en concreto.  
  
- Conan-kun!! Te sientan de maravilla esas gafas! Estas monísimo!!- dijo Ran con una de esas sonrisas que a Shinichi le volvían loco  
  
- Ah... Gracias Ran. ^////^  
  
Con los nervios se le había olvidado decir Ran-neechan lo que provocó un asombro en la chica.  
  
- EEh?....- Dijó Sorprendida Ran.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Ran-neechan?- Preguntó Conan inocentemente sin saber lo que había ocurrido.  
  
- Eh... nada^^ -"qué extraño" "Nunca antes me había llamado Ran, parece que no se ha dado cuenta..."  
  
- ¿Esto les pongo estas? – Preguntó la dependienta de la óptica  
  
- Ah... sí.  
  
~~~   
  
Ran y Conan acababan de salir de la óptica. Ran estaba muy contenta al ver a Conan con sus nuevas gafas "Le quedan de maravilla esas gafas, así incluso se parece más a Shinichi^^ ". En cambio a Shinichi no le hacían la misma gracia. "Mierda de gafas, no veo nada. Espero no matarme por el camino". De vez en cuando levantaba las gafas y miraba sin ellas por si hubiera algún escalón de repente.  
  
Fueron así durante un cuarto de hora, que a Shinichi se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin se llegaron a la agencia de detective Mouri, donde seguro que les esperaba un detective hambriento.  
  
- Hola papa! Ya estamos aquí!  
  
- Pero dónde demonios os habías metido?- Dijo un detective de bastante mal humor  
  
- Es que hemos ido a la óptica a comprar unas nuevas gafas a Conan. Ahora enseguida preparo la cena.  
  
- Vale, pero date prisa. Tengo que ir a la comisaría porque el inspector Megure necesita mi ayuda.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado tío Kogoro?- Pregunto Conan, muy interesado en ese tema.  
  
- Parece ser que han asesinado a un hombre vestido de negro a las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
- ¿QUÉEE? ¿A UN HOMBRE DE NEGRO? ¿SE SABE QUIÉN ES?  
  
A Kogoro le sorprendió el gran interés que Conan había puesto en ese caso. Pero pensó que siempre hacia lo mismo.  
  
- No aún no se sabe quien es. Y por eso el inspector Megure necesita mi ayuda. – dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en la cara. - Porque sabe que no hay ningún caso que se me resista. ¡JUA JA JA!  
  
"Si bueno... ^^' "- pensó Shinichi.- ¿¿Pero tienen algún testigo??  
  
- Sí, y lo mas curioso es que es una niña diciendo que lo ha matado ella, pero claro ya se sabe como son los niñ...  
  
- ¿QUÉ?-pregunto Shinichi pensando que podía ser Haibara.- ¿Y CÓMO ES?  
  
- Pues... Creo que me han dicho que tendrá más o menos la misma edad que tú  
  
- .....,Y no sabes nada más??- Preguntó Shinichi con los nervios apunto de explotar.  
  
- Sí creo que me han dicho que es morena.  
  
- Buff... - respiro aliviado Shinichi. - "Que susto. Al final todo a sido una simple casualidad".  
  
– Mmm...tío Kogoro te importa si voy, es que tengo que hacer un trabajo para clase sobre la policía de nuestra ciudad ^^- Dijo Conan poniendo una cara lo más inocente posible.  
  
- Bueno... si tienes que hacer un trabajo...  
  
- ¡¡Gracias!! ^^ -. "Tengo que descubrir si es un miembro de la organización de los hombres de negro"  
  
- Esto... yo también voy, así cuido de Conan-kun ^^- dijo Ran que de repente había aparecido en salón llevando una bandeja con comida recién preparada ."Tengo que saber porque Conan-kun tiene tanto interés en ese caso, no me trago lo que tiene que hacer un trabajo"  
  
- Como queráis pero no interfiráis en los asuntos de la policía. – Dijo Kogoro con una clara  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijeron Ran y Conan al unísono  
  
- Bueno ahora a comer, ¡!que aproveche!!!- dijo Ran  
  
~~~   
  
Llegaron a la comisaría sobre las 9'15, era una noche lluviosa y soplaba un viento frío que no parecía que fuera a amainar.  
  
- ¡Ei! ¡Kogoro! ¿Ya estás aquí?- Pregunto el inspector Megure.- ¿Pero si te has traído también a Ran y a Conan?¬¬  
  
- Bueno...es que, Conan quería hacer un trabajo sobre la policía de nuestra ciudad ^^'  
  
- ¿A estas horas?¬¬ . Bueno es igual, que le ayuda el inspector Takagi. Ven conmigo Kogoro.  
  
Conan se las ingenió para escaparse de Ran y seguir a Kogoro sin que nadie lo viera. Entraron en una sala donde había un cadáver tapado con una sabana  
  
- Bueno esto es lo que tenemos- Dijo el inspector Megure.- El sujeto ha muerto por una herida de bala en la cabeza. El sujeto estaba en una calle afueras de la ciudad sobre las 5 de la tarde. La "supuesta asesina" ^^' es una niña de 6 años que nos llamo después de "cometer el crimen" a las 4'45. Y nos dijo que lo mato unos 10 minutos antes, por lo que podríamos decir que murió sobre las 4'30. Ahora expertos están confirmando si esa hora es cierta. - ¿Ya sabéis la hora de la muerte agentes?  
  
- Bueno suponemos por el estado del cadáver que murió mas o menos por esa hora sí.- dijo policía científico ( parece CSI XD . Perdón por la parida u.u)  
  
- ¿Y se sabe el motivo?- preguntó Kogoro.  
  
- Ahora vamos a interrogar a la niña  
  
-"Mierda y yo con estas gafas que no veo una puta mierda"- pensó enfadado Shinichi.-Shinichi se quito las gafas para ver el cadáver.- "Que curioso, por la forma y la inclinación de la herida, parece que haya sido disparada por alguien realmente pequeño"  
  
Conan se dirigió con los demás (sin ser descubierto, aunque no se como XD), hacía una pequeña sala.  
  
- Ahora la niña esta siendo atendida por psicólogos- Dijo el inspector Megure. - Voy a preguntarles haber que les ha dicho.  
  
El inspector Megure toco la puerta de la sala y salieron dos personas, que se suponía que debían ser los psicólogos  
  
- Y bien?-Pregunto con interés el inspector Megure  
  
- Parece ser que la niña tiene una gran imaginación eso está claro, jajajaja- dijo uno de los psicólogos  
  
- Nos ha contado que mato al hombre en defensa propia. Ella no quería matarlo, pero se abalanzó sobre ella y lo mató.  
  
- ¿Y qué tiene eso de imaginativo?  
  
- Pues veras, nos ha dicho que trabajaba para ese hombre y para otros en una secreta organización. En realidad ella no sabe muy bien a que se dedican. Pero que empezó a saber demasiado e intentaron eliminarla  
  
- "EH??" "NO PUEDE SER..."- Pensó Shinichi  
  
- Pero lo mas curioso es que dice tener 19 años!! Jajaja. Es que los niños de hoy en día ya no saben que....  
  
- ¿QUEEEEE? ESO NO ES POSIBLE....  
  
- Pero Conan, ¿de dónde has sali... ?– intentó decir el inspector Megure  
  
- !!!Rápido inspector déjeme hablar con ella!!! – Dijo Conan eufórico  
  
"Conan-kun...."- pensó Ran. Que estaba allí desde hacía un rato.  
  
N/A: Hola este es mi primer fan fic que he hecho. Por favor cuando terminéis de leer el fic dejadme vuestra opinión, tanto si os ha gustado como sino y el porqué, así tratare de mejorlo^^ ¡¡Chao!! 


End file.
